


Time Traveler's Nightmare

by Shruiix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruiix/pseuds/Shruiix
Summary: After leaving the InBetween through a portal last time, Karl still has a blurry memory, leading to making a reckless and irresponsible choice to go back to the InBetween, the very place of faux hopes and dreams. When he arrives, rather than the euphoric setting, something is off, Karl soon learns what that is, as he attempts to find a new ending where he leaves with not only his life, but his memories too.Based off Karl Jacobs TFTSMP stream, where he learns the inbetween isn't all it seems.
Kudos: 9





	Time Traveler's Nightmare

I stumbled as the dizziness from the travel set in, subsiding much quicker than the first few times. I staggered forwards a step, then another, until I could see clearly.  
I ended up in a large white room with a black rose. As realisation set in, I grinned. I did a full turn, I was back. After I went through the portal last time with a dusty memory, I insisted on coming back, despite my conscience telling me not to. I stared at the rose, more petals had fallen since last time, I noticed. I ran my hand along the remaining couple petals, before looking up in front of me, towards the doors.  
I walked recklessly down the halls, goal set in mind, nothing getting in my way, navigating as if it were a childhood neighborhood.  
I found myself thinking about the rose, the black, contrasting, misfit of a rose. Once, a soft shine, a light, emitted from the flower. Now, it was dim, the light barely noticeable if you hadn’t known what it once was. It had bloomed with dozens of black petals, most now fallen off, leaving the stem and bud slim and almost bare in comparison. I have yet to figure out why the flower is there, out of place.  
Yet, I focused on walking rather than the mysterious flower. I noticed it was unusually empty, rather than busy like it was just the time just before. I turned a corner, touching a beam as I did, when I pulled my hand from it, I came to a stop, looking at the wall where a white streak sat, and grey dust covering my hand.  
I looked ahead, and found myself in a familiar room, but it felt less euphoric, less secure. Walls covered in dust, leaving it grey rather than a bright white. Webs tucked in the corners between the pillars and tall ceilings, which looked much shorter and closed off with the dark atmosphere.  
I took quick strides towards the tree, being met with a gleaming book that sat in the branches, emitting the only light in this dull room. I reached up to the branch to grab the book, jerking my hand back as I heard a creak, whirling towards the noise. Alas, it was just the swing rocking.  
I scrunched up my nose before reaching once more, only to find out it was too tall. I hit the branch once, in an attempt to knock it down, and again, until I heard a footstep. Which usually, I would ignore, but considering the circumstances, I spun, throwing my back against the tree, facing the noise. There was nothing, again. Maybe, it was all in my head. I slid my back down the wood, sitting on the ground, head in my hands, beginning to regret coming back.  
I peeked up to see the book, gleaming, as if it were asking me to take it. I got up slowly, becoming hopeless. I dusted off my pants before hitting the branch once more, causing it to move up and down, the book shaking loose.  
It fell into my hands, blankly staring at it, before I slowly opened it. only to be met with blank pages. As I skimmed through, it was blank page after blank page, until I finally came across writing. I stopped and studied it.  
The words were smudged, as if someone ran a finger along the damp ink. There were small blotches of ink splattered around the page. Passing through a few more similar pages, I noticed all the writings familiar, as if I had read it before, I'm sure I had. I stopped as I noticed a lack of words on one page, which was barely full halfway. The last word trailed off, a messy line trailing from the letter, leaving the writing unfinished. I skimmed to the bottom of the page, and in thick, messy writing read,

_DON'T STRAY THE PATH_

The book fell to the ground, leaving my hands empty, and my body feeling cold. That phrase..  
Before I could think about it, the ground started rumbling beneath my feet, I jumped back as a piece of the floor fell through where the book landed, cracks spreading through the floors.  
I slowly started walking away, not taking my eyes from the hole, before turning, and sprinting, looking back every corner. I flew through a door and was met with stairs. I started dashing up them, not looking back once.  
After a few steps, a large crack burst ahead of me, causing me to stops in my tracks. I hopped foot to foot as it continued cracking, debating what my options are. The stair beneath my foot started to fall through, causing me to stop thinking and run forwards, continuing up the stairs, every few steps, a piece of the stair slipping out from under my feet and tumbling down.  
I flew around the corner and up on the last flight of stairs, diving from the top step just as it collapsed into itself, that's when I looked back, underneath was nothing but void, an empty, black, space. I leaned against a doorframe leading to the top of the castle walls, besides me, a large potted tree. I reached out to the tree, jumping back as it suddenly broke through the ground, plunging into the darkness, 7 seconds later, I heard a crash. I winced, knowing it would be a long and painful fall. Backing up, I turned around and darted out the door, cracks and holes creeping up on me as I did so.  
Ahead, I saw the balcony had a book. I peered behind me as I ran, making sure I was safe. Picking up my pace, I was there in no time, I stopped by the small table and picked the book up off it. The bookmark was placed in the middle, so I opened it there. It was empty I looked up from the book and saw a figure in front of me. I jumped back, the book flying out of my hands as I fell to the ground. I opened my mouth but nothing could come out.  
Ahead of me stood another Karl. I scrambled back against the small bit of wall behind me, as Karl picked up the book. I untensed as he started writing, curiosity getting the best of me. After standing up and dusting off my pants, he handed me the book

_Let it happen, Karl, it's the only way._

I slowly looked up, when I did, I saw him fall through the cracks, waving. I flinched, my arm out in a useless attempt to save him. I dropped my hand down, staring at the hole, before noticing it was closing on me, too. I walked back, before whirling around, sprinting down the wall, book still in my hands. After running along the twists and turns of the walls, they started to get thinner. Though, I didn't dare slow down.  
My foot slipped, causing me to trip. I landed on my stomach, clutching to the sides of the wall. I resisted looking back, in fear of certain death being too close for comfort. Instead of getting up, without hesitation, I threw myself over the edge.  
I remembered a book from when I first got here. _The castle is alive like you._ I closed my eyes and braced myself for a tough impact as the wind wove around me. Though, rather than that, I felt gravity getting weaker and pressure getting stronger. My eyes flew open, panicking, until I realised I landed in a small pond.  
I swam up and placed my arms on the edge, my chest heaving as I attempted to catch my uneven breath and slow my racing heart. I lifted myself out and looked up to see a closed roof. Surely enough, I was right, I had landed somewhere safe. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around the room.  
The room wasn't new, it had a small area of deep water, a few pillars, and two doors. Not one, but both of those doors leading outside. I started towards the door that led to the walls to see the damage. I peered through, just to see cracks still spreading throughout the walls. I pushed myself off the doorframe and walked to the other door in no hurry.  
After swinging it open, I started down the small flight of stairs, the door shutting behind me. In front of me was a large courtyard, a fountain right in the middle. I walked over, looking around at my surroundings as I did.  
When I reached it I looked down into the reflective water, resting my elbows on the walls. The stillness of the crystal clear water was corrupted as a single drop fell into it, spreading rings and movement throughout the water. I wiped my eyes, before hanging my head back, looking up at the blue sky. The sky. I pushed off the stone fountain, turning to go to the stairs, but I came to a sudden stop, as there was a huge problem. Cracks slithered down the stairs, leaving it to become nothing but rubble, I looked around, and unlike before, the whole courtyard was ruined with cracks and holes.  
Pieces of the ground falling through constantly as certain death raced towards me. I hopped onto the wall, confident of my plan. I waited, just until I felt the floor beneath me become loose, as I plunged into the void.  
As I fell, everything slowed down and I felt myself become lightless. _Let it happen, it's the only way,_ he said. I scanned the area. All around me was floating rubble from the castle. I looked up, but saw nothing evidential to the faux paradise ever existing. After I looked around, I started to worry, was this the right move? I was alone, no food, no water, no people, and no way out as far as I could see.  
The hopelessness only lasted until I saw a faint purple light. I frantically pushed off various items, making my way towards it. When I finally reached the glow, I saw a black rigid frame, surrounding a purple glow. I stared at it blanky, my reaction soon becoming hopeful and realization set in. I pushed my way through, soon arms length with the portal.  
Find a way to the portal, it’s the only way out. I looked through the portal and saw a dim reflection of myself, my real self. I closed my eyes, hoping for the best before reaching through the portal, instantly getting sucked in.  
My eyes flew open as I screamed, quickly covering my mouth right after. Noise, I can make noise. I grinned, looking around, I found myself in a room with my journals. I looked at the photos of each journey, the most recent one ripped down the middle. I ran my hand along it.  
When I didn’t remember anything last time I got back, I got upset. As I scanned the room, memories started rushing in, making me feel more light headed by the second. I started towards the ladder, wanting to be able to be found if anything went wrong. I weakly grabbed one rung at a time, eventually making it to the top. I pushed open the trapdoor and made my way through, passing out as soon as I reached the top.


End file.
